Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ and add $-5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-3$ and the product of $-9$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-7$ times $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What does adding $-5$ to $-7x$ do? $-7x$ $ - 5$ What is the product of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-7x - 5) = \color{orange}{-9(-7x-5)}$ What is the sum of $-3$ and $\color{orange}{-9(-7x-5)}$ $-9(-7x-5)$ $ - 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-7x-5)-3$.